


you make me feel like i was something

by endofadream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dorks in Love, M/M, Riding, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: How gorgeous he is sitting on Steve’s lap with his skin dewy and his deep-set pale eyes glittering in the wan lamplight with the promise of a challenge.And Steve’smorethan happy to give that challenge to him.





	you make me feel like i was something

“God—how is riding dick not an Olympic sport yet?” Bucky pants, tossing his head back with a labored groan. In the soft glow of their bedside lamps he’s a sight to behold: chiseled and sweaty, with that sweetly dangerous metallic gleam of his arm.

The heels of his palms press hard into Steve’s chest, the nails on his right hand digging deep enough to have Steve sucking in a sharp breath. He looks up, watching the play of Bucky’s pleasure-lined face, and when Bucky sucks his lower lip into his mouth Steve does the same unconsciously.

Steve can’t help but snort out a laugh, arching up. Their skin smacks together with a slick-sharp crack and they both groan. These things that Bucky sometimes says, these observations or wisecracks, will always make Steve’s heart swell pleasantly.

“Because everybody can do it?” Steve asks, sliding his hands up Bucky’s strained, muscled thighs to grip his hips, feeling the trembling tension held there in his Adonis belt. “And—oh  _ Jesus,  _ babe—I don’t think that this would be considered a family-friendly event.”

Bucky sinks back down, rolling his hips, and his cock slaps slickly against his belly. He looks at Steve, smirking, and Steve’s struck by how beautiful, how absolutely uninhibited, Bucky looks, hair loose and sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat. How gorgeous he is sitting on Steve’s lap with his skin dewy and his deep-set pale eyes glittering in the wan lamplight with the promise of a challenge.

And Steve’s  _ more _ than happy to give that challenge to him.

“Just because anyone can sit on a dick,” Bucky pontificates, “doesn’t mean that they can do it right.” He punctuates his point with a leisurely grind of his hips that has Steve’s eyes rolling back in his head, his chest straining up almost painfully as he tries to gasp.

Instead, he ends up letting out a strange sucking sound that gets Bucky to laughing, which then sends the vibrations through Steve’s body and has him shaking at the white-hot rush of pleasure. He gasps out, eyes squeezed tightly shut, “Fuck, Bucky, too much, too much, unless you want me to come like  _ right _ now.”

“Do you take it back?” Bucky asks breathlessly, moving his left hand to grip at their headboard as he sinks down again and swivels his hips. “Do you agree that my dick-riding skills are superior to anyone else’s on the East Coast?”

He picks up where he’d left off, lifting up and going slow, offering Steve the chance to watch the drag of his cock in and out of Bucky’s body.

Bucky bites his lip and stifles a groan that had the promise to be throaty and desperate, and Steve’s almost saddened by that fact until Bucky seats himself again with a grunt, his cock slapping wetly against Steve’s belly. Then suddenly any useless, inane thoughts like that fall straight out of Steve’s head with a keening moan.

Bucky can turn into such a smarmy bastard when there’s a dick in his ass and he knows he’s right, and— _ god _ is he right. It isn’t like Steve exactly has anyone else to compare Bucky to, but there’s something about him, about the way that he takes it, how he knows just how to work Steve’s body as well as his own. When it’s like this Steve can never last long, no matter how hard he tries.

“Fine,” he gasps out, rolling his eyes at Bucky’s triumphant smile and breezy laugh. Steve takes extra care to change that smile into a look of surprised pleasure by taking Bucky’s dick in hand and stroking. “You’re seriously lucky that you’re hot.”

“Why’s that?” Bucky teases, grinning that wide, scrunch-eyed grin that makes Steve’s heart flutter. There’s a flicker in it, a fissure, as Bucky drops back down and Steve’s cock angles just right. The way he tightens around it makes Steve suck in a breath, his hand spasming slightly and tightening on Bucky’s dick. “Couldn’t get it up without my pretty face?”

“Oh my god,” Steve groans, draping his arm over his face, but he’s laughing, shoulders shaking, and Bucky is laughing, too, loud and belly-deep. Sometimes Steve wonders what their neighbors think of them and then decides quickly that he really doesn’t want to know. “I’m pretty sure that your face is just a bonus to the whole ‘hot body with a dick’ package.”

Bucky’s rising up until just the head of Steve’s cock is buried deep, and he holds it until they’re both panting, dropping only when Steve starts scrabbling at Bucky’s hip with his free hand, his other going momentarily slack.

“Aww, you think I have a hot body?” Bucky says, giving Steve a sharp grin. “Dirty talk to me some more, stud, you know how it turns me on.”

A light, flippant retort is on Steve’s tongue, sitting warm and waiting. The bed creaks with the steady rocking movements of Bucky’s body, and there’s a tiny furrow of concentration between his brows now.

Their easy rapport and joking, carefree banter in bed have always been some of Steve’s favorite things about them, how even when sex still terrified them they could make it fun, could make it work, and it eased them out of their awkwardness a lot faster than Steve had expected.

Even with the witty retort ready, with the urge to keep their easy, carefree air, lust is a hot black coil writhing in Steve’s belly, ready to unfurl, and he’s practically bursting at the seams with it.

So instead he says, in a voice so low that it surprises even him when he speaks, “You want me to talk dirty to you?” He releases Bucky for a moment, grips his hips and squeezes, urging him into a rhythm that leaves them both panting. “Want me to tell you to ride my dick like the little cockslut you are? How hot you look getting fucked like this, how I could fuck you, over and over, until you’re begging me to stop even though you don’t mean it?”

Bucky’s eyes widen, and then he’s moaning, high and reedy like he does when Steve takes control. Steve smirks, thumbing over the head of Bucky’s dripping cock. “Yeah, that’s it, pretty boy.”

“Fuck,” Bucky moans. “Steve, fuck me,  _ fuck me _ .”

“Looks like you’re doing a pretty good job of that yourself,” Steve teases, teasing over one stiff nipple, then the other. Bucky’s jaw drops beautifully, breath hitching as his abdominal muscles clench.

Picking up the speed of his hips, Bucky runs a hand through his own hair and tugs, arching his back and dropping a hand back to Steve’s thigh to brace his weight. It arches his body, cock lying stiffly against his abdomen, pre-come a sheen over the smooth head.

Steve takes the opportunity to sit up and surge forward, letting go of Bucky’s cock to frame his face and kiss him hard. The sound of their mouths are almost more obscene than the slick movement of their bodies

“I fucking love you,” Bucky gasps between kisses, biting Steve’s lower lip and moaning when Steve slides his tongue in to brush against Bucky’s own.

“Fuckin’ love you, too, babe,” Steve breathes, sliding his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

He doesn’t warn Bucky when he flips them, using the momentum of his body to pin Bucky to the bed. There’s no pause before Steve starts thrusting in, snapping his hips forward hard. In one hand he gathers Bucky’s wrists up to pin them on the pillows above Bucky’s head.

Bucky is looking up at him, slack-jawed, and Steve takes a little pride in the unfocused glaze of Bucky’s eyes. More than that, Steve takes pride in the way that he can shut Bucky up, make him speechless, breathless, and powerless.

“Yeah,” he groans, rolling his hips forward. A little stuttering moan falls from Bucky’s lips as his hips twitch up. “Christ, Buck, you’re so beautiful. Feel so good around my cock.”

“Harder,” Bucky whines. “C’mon, Stevie, give it to me.”

As Steve finds a hard, fast rhythm, Bucky’s eyes start to close, keening whimpers building in the back of his throat. His arms strain against Steve’s hold, his legs tightening around Steve’s waist to pull him deeper on every thrust in.

“Hey, no,” Steve breathes, rubbing his nose against Bucky’s. He pushes deep, grinds his hips until Bucky’s eyes snap open. They’re adorably bleary when they do, and Steve can’t resist smiling. Bucky’s brows knit questioningly and Steve adds, “Get those pretty eyes on me, baby. Focus on me. Wanna see you when you come.”

“Aw, hell, sweetheart. ‘m close,” Bucky groans, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. His head digs back into the pillow, hair fanning out darkly as he turns, writhes. “Fuck, oh god, make me come on your big cock, baby.  _ Oh _ —Stevie,  _ Stevie _ , please, harder—”

It doesn’t take long, Steve too keyed up to drag it out anymore, not when Bucky is under him like this with his neck stretched out like an offering, his long lashes fluttering as he fights the urge to close his eyes.

Steve shifts his position, drawing his knees up a little more under him. It changes the angle perfectly: on the next thrust in Bucky is arching up off the bed with a loud, needy moan, gasping, “Jesus  _ fuck _ , right there, don’t fucking stop.”

“Not stoppin’, baby,” Steve groans.

Bucky’s still breathing out, “Yeah, yeah, like that, Steve, oh  _ shit _ ,” and Steve kisses him, messy and deep and really hardly a kiss at all as their tongues meet before lips, their bodies shaking along with the bed.

Steve’s orgasm catches him by surprise, like it’s punched out of him as he fucks in deep and holds it there as he gasps and shakes, letting go of Bucky’s wrists. Once he’s free Bucky is quick to grab Steve’s shoulders, clenching hard around Steve’s cock before he’s following with a high, wheedling cry.

Somewhere in Steve’s hazed, muddled mind he’s amazed that Bucky came without a hand on his cock. He’s not even sure of the last time that happened, and it stokes something warm and primal in him.

“Christ,” Steve pants. “ _ Christ. _ ”

Beneath him, Bucky laughs. The hands on Steve’s shoulders begin moving in slow, lazy strokes. “My thoughts exactly.”

Steve pulls back to prop himself up on one hand, using the other to brush Bucky’s hair away from his face. His forehead gleams with sweat, but there’s no exhaustion evident when Bucky moves his flesh hand to the back of Steve’s head to drag him down for another kiss. The way his blunt nails scratch against Steve’s scalp makes him shiver.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Steve says, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s. His hand fits around Bucky’s jaw, thumb brushing over his adam’s apple, the baby softness under his chin he’s never managed to lose.

Bucky scoffs, but his eyes are wide and warm when he replies, “Not as beautiful as you are, you sappy asshole.”

“Ain’t a damn thing has changed,” Steve says, feigning exasperation. “Still can’t take a compliment.”

Bucky’s eyes roll now, but the corner of his mouth twitches before he’s pulling Steve down for another kiss. “Could say the same about you, scrappy little runt.”

“Not so little anymore,” Steve reminds before placing one last kiss on the tip of Bucky’s nose. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. I wanna snuggle on the couch.”

“Chinese?” Bucky asks hopefully, perking up as he staggers onto his elbows.

“I know you love your bubble tea,” Steve teases, sitting back to give Bucky room.

Bucky makes a happy sound, grinning so broadly it scrunches his eyes and Steve’s heart. “I knew there was a reason I stayed with you. Besides the great orgasms, of course.”

Steve chuckles, shaking his head. “Of course.”

Sometimes, Steve doesn’t understand how he got so lucky to have this. But every day he gets to be the one to make Bucky laugh, or smile, he doesn’t question it. Sometimes, what you’re given is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [here](http://endofadream.tumblr.com) and instagram is [here](http://instagram.com/wintersoldiered) if you’re into that sorta thing!
> 
> reviews are always lovely because i love talking about my works!


End file.
